Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized to monitor power stations, turbines, and the like. In relatively complex control systems, it is typically necessary to monitor or sense a variety of different types of input signals, such as thermocouple inputs, resistance temperature detectors (“RTDs”), currents, voltages, and resistances. In conventional control systems, different types of sensing modules are typically employed to sense different types of input. A common approach is to utilize sensing modules that have a fixed number of input channels (e.g., 24 channels) for receiving a particular type of input. For instance, a first set of dedicated sensing modules are utilized for sensing thermocouple inputs, a second set of dedicated sensing modules are utilized for sensing RTD inputs, etc.
However, because each conventional sensing module is manufactured with a standard number of dedicated input channels, it is likely that channels of the sensing module will be unused once the module is deployed. Accordingly, improved analog input circuits are desirable.